


At Least We Have Kenny

by M00NSICKNESS



Series: South Park Oneshots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, The Author Regrets Nothing, a little bit of angst ig, but anyway eric upset kyle and butters but im vague about how, eric cartman is a jerk, eric cartman is why we cant have nice things, i just wanted an excuse to write fluff, im hyperfixating on south park, istg this is the only wholesome south park fic on this site, jam if youre reading this im sorry for slandering one of your kins, kenny is comforting his boyfriends, mostly because i dont have any ideas, we've established this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NSICKNESS/pseuds/M00NSICKNESS
Summary: Eric has made Kyle and Butters sad yet again (he's really good at that), and Kenny decides to comfort his boyfriends with cuddles and kisses!
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: South Park Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	At Least We Have Kenny

Kenny sighs, leaning back on his cheap couch, the weak cushion sinking beneath him. He swears, he's going to kill Eric some day... he wants to. Not for no reason, of course.

No, Eric Cartman has simply made it his favorite hobby to tease, bully, and torment Kenny's boyfriends, thus upsetting them quite often. Kenny, being protective of his boyfriends, is incredibly salty about this... especially because it's a regular occurrence. But today is different... Eric made them cry.

**Nobody makes Kenny's boyfriends cry.**

Butters is curled up at the other end of the couch, whimpering into his own arms, and Kyle is on the floor, angry. The redhead isn't crying anymore, as he's wiped his eyes, though tears are still threatening to trickle down out of his eyes at any moment. Seeing how upset Eric has made them yet again, Kenny is absolutely filled with rage... but tales a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, and gets to work, deciding to fix what Cartman broke. At least in this particular instance.

He can't stop Eric from tormenting people, but he can at least comfort people he cares about after he does.

"I'm sorry about what he did," Kenny speaks softly, knowing that his partners are extremely sensitive at the moment. "Can I help you guys feel any better?"

"I don't know, dude." Kyle is staring at the wall, feeling too weak to look Kenny in the eyes.

"I at least want to try." He pats the spots next to him on the couch. Weakly, Butters scoots over. He waits for a minute, and Kyle gives in, accepting that _maybe_ he needs help this time.

Kenny smiles, showing them that they're supported, and pulls them a bit closer. Butters blushes, nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck and wrapping his arms around him. Butters is always fairly affectionate, especially when he's upset, and at this point, he doesn't even care if his parents ground him... he just wants to feel safe with Kenny, no matter the consequences when his family finds out. The boy in the orange parka puts an arm around him, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

Kyle is still a bit distant, mostly scared to show a soft side, despite the fact that he's done it before; he doesn't want to seem vulnerable. As much as he trusts his boyfriend with his life, he's still scared of getting hurt. However, he does move his hand, slowly, until it's on top of Kenny's. This makes the poor boy smile, Kyle may not be very affectionate, but Kenny has gotten used to it, and he knows that this is a big step for Kyle, especially when he's upset.

"I fucking hate Cartman..."

"I know, Ky, I know." With that, Kyle gives in and scoots closer, putting an arm around Kenny.

"I love you guys so much..." He mutters, before turning to give Kyle a kiss.

Finally, for a moment, Kenny and his boyfriends felt peaceful and safe... and, just for a bit, they forgot all about Cartman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Shawties, sorry that this is so short! It was just kind of a quick thing and I'm not too good with fluff! I hope you liked it!~


End file.
